<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello death by MarineJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582777">Hello death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineJones/pseuds/MarineJones'>MarineJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineJones/pseuds/MarineJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate Drabble I did off of someone’s request on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request I was sent:</p>
<p>reaper sans first words soulmate au where reaper's words are "its nice to finally see you death" and one day he's reaping Souls He finds himself in an alleyway with a should be dead person because of how badly injured they are yet that are not on his list and they seem to be alive the person looks at reaper and says the words and after his shocked response his soulmate says "you know I was expecting you to reap me over 300 years ago" it seems that his soulmate is immortal and greatly amused</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years he thought if he found his soulmate, it would be while they were on their death bed. “It’s nice to finally see you death” it said on his arm, an haunted him constantly.</p>
<p>It was a day like any other. He was making rounds reaping souls, when he stumbled upon someone laying in an alleyway bleeding everywhere. They looked like they should be dead, but they weren’t. They’re heart still beating no problem.</p>
<p>They looked up at him and let out an amused chuckle. “It’s nice to finally see you death,” they said, a small smile on their face. “You know I was expecting you to reap me over 300 years ago.”</p>
<p>He shook the shock off. “To think, you were immortal all this time.” Their eyes widened at his words. “Well, I’ll be. Who would’ve guessed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>